Iron Raccoon
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Rigby gets a Iron man suit from Iron Man and Adorabeezle. But when an evil witch threatens the multiverse it's up to Rigby to save everyone. RigbyXEileen. No Flames
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys it's me Smokescreen2814 with a regular show fanfic.**

**Rigby: Starring me Rigby as Iron Rigby!**

**Me: Yeah but you won't be as good as Tony Stark.**

**Rigby: Dude you made Rancis a badass in your Arkham city story.**

**Me: That's different he was saving Vanellope. Anyway I don't own Regular Show, Marvel or any other character in this fanfic. But if did own Regular Show and Marvel that would be awesome. On to the show!**

Our story begins at the house where Mordecai and Rigby are about to play Injustice Gods among us on their day off. "Dude Superman can beat Batman." Said Mordecai placing the game in the Xbox 360 they got.

"Yeah! But Batman would have kryptonite." Said Rigby placing his feet on the couch.

Just then Benson and Adorabeezle walk in the living room. "Hey Rigby Adorabeezle needs you." Said Benson.

"Benson it's my day off, besides she can take Muscle man." Said Rigby grabbing a controller.

"Rigby you do what Adorabeezle say or you're fired!" Benson yelled at Rigby.

"Alright fine. I hate it when you pull that card." Said Rigby and he and Adorabeezle walked out of the house.

"I knew that Rigby coupon would get him into this." Said Mordecai and starts playing Injustice.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush, Adorabeezle's lab Adorabeezle is showing Rigby her lab. "Welcome to my lab Rigby." Said Adorabeezle showing Rigby all the high tech stuff.

Rigby was impressed by all this stuff. "Whoa look at all this stuff." He said. "So what are we gonna do first create flubber, splice some animals together, or test some weapons?"

"Now that you mention it we're gonna test a weapon." Said Adorabeezle.

"Sweet where's the weapon?" Said Rigby.

"We're looking at him." Said Tony Stark coming out of the shadows.

"Tony Stark? What are you doing here?" Rigby asked.

"I'm helping Beezle by using my tech from my game and her tech to build this." Tony answered.

The lights reveals a Iron man armor that's Rigby's body type. "Whoa that's so cool." Said Rigby.

"I want you to wear the suit." Said Tony.

"Sweet." Said Rigby.

"Don't worry the suit will give you strength." Said Adorabeezle.

"Double sweet! Now I can beat Grimlock and Muscle man at punchies." Said Rigby. Adorabeezle and Tony both punch Rigby. "UGH!" Rigby cried out.

"No you're not." Said Adorabeezle. "Remember with great power, comes great responsibility."

"You got that off Spider-man." Rigby replied.

"Still let's do some tests." Said Tony.

A montage starts with Rigby in the suit testing his jets balencing himself and screws up and crashes into some test tubes and Adorabeezle uses a fire extinguisher on Rigby but he's not on fire. Rigby is now testing his repulsers fires and gets pushed back by the blast. Rigby is lifting a safe with his suit and he's impressed. The montage ends with Rigby using the uni-beam on a target and hits the bullseye. Rigby is now in Springfield eating donuts on the lard lad's donut.

"This is awesome, no wonder Iron man did this in Iron man 2." Said Rigby taking a bite of a donut.

Then a red sports car pulls up and a monkey wearing a strange hat walks up to the car. The car transforms and reveals to be Knock out. Rigby puts his helmet on and turns his cloaking device on. "What are Knock out and Mojo Jojo doing here?" Rigby asked.

"It's been a while Mojo Jojo." Knock out greeted Mojo Jojo.

"Knock out still buffing yourself?" Mojo Jojo asked sarcastically.

"Real funny, come on are boss wants us to meet her at the entrance of Sugar Rush." Said Knock out and opens a portal and they both entered.

"It better not be Ursula." Rigby though and ran through the portal before it closes.

Meanwhile in game central station Knock out and Mojo Jojo are talking to their boss, but she's hidden in the shadows to protect her identity. "Ok we're gonna strike after the glitch wins the random roster race." Said the mystery figure.

"Sounds like a plan and I'll grab the winner's cup." Said Knock out.

"The only thing you'll be grabbing Knock out is a lunch tray in prison!" Rigby shouted with a a little bit of a robot voice.

"Knock out! Deal with this punk! Mojo you're with me." Said the mystery person as she and Mojo Jojo run into Sugar Rush.

"Let's see what makes you tick." Said Knock out turning his right hand into a buzz saw.

"That's repulsing!" Said Rigby and uses his repulser blast at Knock out.

Knock out lands on the ground and sees a burn on his body. "You ruined my paintjob! You'll pay for this!" Knock out shouted and transforms into car mode and drives into Terminator Salvation.

Rigby turns his thrusters on and chases Knock out. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Rigby shouted and enters Terminator Salvation.

In Terminator Salvation Rigby is shooting Aerostats and mototerminators so they wouldn't kill knock out. A harvester shows up and tries to grab Rigby but he dodges the hands. Rigby shoots a uni beam blast at the harvester's head and finds Knock out taking cover from the T-600s shooting at him. Rigby dives down and opens fire on the T-600s and shoots the last one in the head. "Freeze!" John Conner shouted and points his gun at Rigby.

"Dude chill I'm on your side." Said Rigby.

"The name's John Conner." Said John.

"Iron Raccoon." Said Iron Raccoon.

Knock out is about to run but Iron Raccoon and John Connor stop him. "Start talking!" Iron Raccoon shouted and punched Knock out in the face.

"You dented my face." Said Knock out.

Iron Raccoon aims his repulser at Knock out's face. "Tell me who you and Mojo were talking? Or else." Said Iron Raccoon and charges his repulser at Knock out.

"I don't know! All I know is she wants revenge on Vanellope and Taffyta!" Knock out explained in fear.

Iron Raccoon opens a universal bridge and throws Knock out in his universe at the dump. "I hate that guy." Said Knock out.

Back in Terminator Salvation. "Great job Iron Raccoon." Said John.

"Thanks I gotta go I have a battle to win." Said Iron Raccoon.

"And I got a war to win." Said John.

"Good luck with yours." Said Iron Raccoon and flies to exit.

"Good luck with yours." Said John and returns to the battlefield.

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Rigby: That was awesome! But Smoke why did you call me Iron Raccoon? **

**Me: To protect your identity of course, it's also the name of the story, and maybe Eileen will love you more.**

**Rigby: Oh come look at Iron man, Captain America, and the Hulk. Wait did you say Eileen.**

**Me: Yeah and you just became the new Mordecai cause you have to wait before you kiss her. (Laughs)**

**Rigby: Stop talking!**

**Me: Anyway please review and**

**Me and Rigby: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hazel Bittersweet

**Me: Alright here's the second chapter of Iron Raccoon this where he fights the bad guys. **

**Rigby: Aw yeah! Who's the main villain of this story Smoke?**

**Me: She's an OC of mine and maybe another author if he wants to be part of it.**

**Rigby: Anyway can we get to the fight scene?**

**Me: Sure thing. Check it out!**

Vanellope crosses the finish line follow by Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Gloyd, Snowanna, Sticky, Swizzle, and Jubileena. Vanellope, Taffyta, and Rancis are about to grab trophies but a robot hand grabs the trophies. "What the H?" Mordecai asked surprised and shocked.

"Thank you I like to thank the crew members and my new boss." Said Mojo Jojo.

A little girl wearing a black skirt, green leggings, a white t shirt with a green rotten candied apple on it, a black racer's jacket and wears a witch's hat and her skin is normal. "Hello Vanilla pee, Strawberry Shortcake, and Buttecup." Said the racer witch.

"Hazel Bittersweet! But how I thought you were?" Vanellope asked.

"Defeated in after that battle a month ago, well I was plotting my revenge and teamed up with Mojo Jojo and Knock out." Said Hazel. "Plus my revenge is sweeter than sweet seekers!" She summons 3 green sour seekers in the air and shoots them at the three racers. But a laser destroys the green sour seekers.

Iron Raccoon shows up and grabs Mojo Jojo out of the cockpit and throws him on the ground. He takes out every weapon he's got and points it at Mojo Jojo. "Check mate Coco the gorilla!" He shouted and Mojo Jojo surrenderd.

"Who's that guy?" Crumbelina asked.

"He's dreamy, for a guy I've just met." Said Jubileena.

"Who the fudge are you?" Said Hazel in dislike.

"I'm Iron Raccoon you're waiter today's special is a knuckle sandwich served with Hawaiian punch." Said Iron Raccoon.

"Good line." Said Breakdown impressed.

Hazel summons giant rotten green candied apples and walk up to Iron Raccoon and takes out blades. "Ah crap." Said Iron Raccoon. But he charges his repulsers and open fire on the candied apples giants. He punches a candied apple in the junk and blows up its head off. The last candied apple giant is behind Snowanna, Iron Raccoon shoots a laser at through Snowanna's Afro and Candlehead's candle and kills the last candied apple giant.

"You ruined my hair!" Snowanna shouted.

"And my candle!" Candlehead shouted.

"You're welcome." Iron Raccoon replied.

"You stupid walking trash can ruined my plan!" Hazel shouted.

"It's Iron Raccoon and I'm guessing you're the wicked witch of the west Jr.?" Iron Raccoon asked.

"I am Hazel Bittersweet and you haven't seen the last of me!" Said Hazel and jumps into her kart. Her kart is grecandied apple with green sour wheels and drives away.

Iron Raccoon flies to catch Hazel. He flies through Gumball alley and avoid the giant gumballs, once they reached cakeway Iron Raccoon is at the end of the jump ramp at the top of the cake. "No way out." Said Iron Raccoon. Hazel sees Iron Raccoon and keeps going until a universal bridge portal opens up and Hazel goes through it. "How the H did a witch get a universal bridge!?" He shouted.

Iron Raccoon returns to the speedway. "Hey did you get her?" Eileen asked.

"No I didn't Eileen." Said Iron Raccoon.

"How do you know my name?" Eileen asked.

"You look like a Eileen and you work at the coffee shop." Iron Raccoon answered.

Eileen cheeks blushed as red as Jubileena's hat. "Thanks, um but really how do you know I work at a coffee shop?" Eileen asked.

"I gotta go but I'll be back to save people all across the multiverse." Said Iron Raccoon and flies away to the game central station.

"Whoever he is, he's a hero in my book." Said Tahu.

"Yeah but I think I know him, he feels like I know him." Said Eileen.

"But your heart belongs to Rigby." Said Crumbelina.

"I don't know who to choose Rigby or the Iron Raccoon." Said Eileen.

**Rigby: Dude that was awesome!**

**Me: Yeah! **

**Gloyd: (Walks in with Taffyta) Hey Smoke you wanted to see us?**

**Me: Ah yeah I wanted to give you this. (I give Gloyd a copy of Star Wars the force unleashed) **

**Taffyta: Isn't this game 5 years old?**

**Me: It's 4 years old I remember the release date. Besides it's for my version of the forced unleashed Gloyd play it to understand Starkiller.**

**Gloyd: Alright then. **

**Taffyta: By the way great job Rigby.**

**Rigby: Thanks and you some people say it's random.**

**Gloyd: See you guys later. (He leaves with Taffyta)**

**Me: Anyway please review and **

**Both: Stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3 battle of Po-Metru

**Rigby: Hey Smoke Eagle's Kingdom hearts Wreck it Ralph crossover is up and you're OC is in it.**

**Me: Sweet! Thanks Sea Eagle! You Sea Eagle let me put his OC Joe Sweetstone in the roast of Rancis Fluggerbutter.**

**Rigby: Oh yeah great guy.**

**Me: Wanna get this chapter on the road?**

**Rigby: Yeah gotta that Right! Hey are you gonna explain Hazel's backstory?**

**Me: Yes and let's get to the chapter.**

Vanellope and Taffyta are in Crumbelina's coffee shop drinking hot chocolate. Taffyta is still shaking after what happened yesterday. "Relax Taffyta it's over." Said Optimus Prime trying to comfort Taffyta.

"I agree with Optimus, but we'll be ready for Hazel." Said Tahu.

Rigby walks in the coffee shop and Crumbelina greets him. "Hey Rigby can I get you anything?" Crumbelina asked.

"Hot chocolate with whipped cream. Hey is Vanellope here?" Rigby asked and Crumbelina points at the table that Vanellope, Tahu, Optimus Prime, and Taffyta are sitting and walks up to it. "Hey guys." Said Rigby and sits down.

"Hey Rigby." Vanellope and Taffyta greeted.

"Mordecai and Breakdown told me what happened at the random roster race." Said Rigby.

"Yeah I thought we would never see her again." Said Taffyta.

"Who is this Hazel Bittersweet?" Tahu asked.

"Yeah I wanna know too." Said Rigby.

"Well a month ago I was in the code room and I found Hazel's code box, I touched it and met Hazel her themed is candied apples. When it was her first day racing I noticed there was something strange about her." Said Vanellope.

"What is it?" Optimus Prime asked.

"She has witch powers based on the power ups." Said Taffyta.

Rigby does a spit take from his hot chocolate. "Whoa that's freaky." Said Rigby.

"As I was saying, I had a little talk with her and told her to not to use her powers. Then she complained about my glitching, than she went on a rampage and almost destroyed Sugar Rush. Luckily me, Taffyta, and Rancis manage create some weapons and defeated her and banished from Sugar Rush and never see her again or so we thought." Said Vanellope.

"When she comes back we'll be ready." Said Optimus Prime, just then his communicator rings and he answers it.

"Optimus this is Ratchet we have a situation." Said Ratchet on the communicator.

"What is it old friend?" Optimus Prime asked.

"The Decepticons and the Foot Clan are in Po-metru and they're looking for something!" Ratchet reported.

"We're on our way." Said Optimus Prime and hangs up. "The Decepticons and Foot Clan are in Po-Metru."

"Alright I'll get my team and you'll get your team." Said Tahu and he and Optimus Prime leave the coffee shop.

"I gotta go, I got to get back to work." Said Rigby and runs out. "Put it on my tab Crumbs!"

"Rigby working? That's odd." Said Taffyta.

"Something's fishy and I don't think it's the tuna sandwich." Said Vanellope.

Meanwhile in Po-Metru the Decepticons and Foot Clan are mining the canyon to look for something. "Found it yet?" Dogpound asked.

"No we haven't Bradford, but we'll keep looking." Said one of the Decepticon miners.

"Commander Bradford! The Justice Rangers are here!" One of the Insecticons shouted on the comm link.

Team Prime minus Ratchet are shooting at the Vehicons, Insecticons and Seekers. While the Toa Nuva are fighting the foot clan. "Why would the Foot Clan and the Decetpicons work together?" Lewa asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Said Smokescreen shooting at the cons.

Shockwave jumps down and starts shooting stun shots at the Justice Rangers and they're down. "Your mission was most illogical." Said Shockwave.

Shredder, Dogpound, Fishface, Megatron, Starscream, and Knock out walk up to the Justice Rangers. "You Justice Losers are not gonna foil our plan." Said Starscream.

"What are you looking?" Tahu asked.

"That's none of your business! Let's kill these punks." Said Fishface. "Shockwave." Fishface allowed Shockwave to try the first shot. Shockwave aims his gun at Pohatu but someone blasts Shockwave's only eye out.

"My eye!" Shockwave cried out.

"What?!" Megatron shouted and looks up and sees the Iron Raccoon.

"Haters gonna hate!" Iron Raccoon shouted.

"Shoot that flying trash can put of the sky!" Megatron commanded the Vehicons, Insecticons and Seekers to shoot Iron Raccoon down.

Iron Raccoon is dodging the shots from the Decepticons. He also shot back at the Decepticons while Megatron and the Shredder run away. Iron Raccoon beats up Knock out and Starscream and shoots a uni-beam blast at those two. Dogpound charges at Iron Racccoon but Iron Raccoon grabs Dogound's huge fist and pounds him like Bam Bam from the Flintstones and throws him at Starscream and Knock out. "Bam bam!" Iron Raccoon shouted.

"You're good at shooting and pounding let's see how good you are at hand to hand combact?" Said Fishface and charges at Iron Racccoon. Iron Raccoon dodges Fishface's kicks and he kicks Fishface right in the chest. Iron Raccoon turns around and sees a Insecticon. The Insecticon roars like a ghostly horse, Iron Raccoon shoots a small rocket in the Insecticon's chest and walks away while the Insecticon explodes.

"Iron Raccoon I thank you for saving me and my team." Said Tahu.

"No problem, there's a squad of Decetpicons and Foot ninjas coming this way." Said Iron Raccoon.

"We'll take care of that, you stop Megatron and the Shredder." Said Ultra Magnus.

"You bet bro!" Said Iron Raccoon and flies away.

"That's yes sir!" Ultra Magnus corrected.

At Megatron and Shredder's location a Decepticon miner gives Megatron a book with some weird symbols on it, but they noticed the Iron Raccoon flying towards them. "I'll handle this threat, go delivery this to Hazel." Said Shredder.

Megatron nods in approval, transforms into jet mode and flies off. Iron Raccoon kicks Shredder in the chest and sticks the landing. "Game over Shredder!" Iron Raccoon replied.

Shredder takes out his blades. "I'm gonna ask you to surrender." Said Shredder and charges at Iron Raccoon. Iron Raccoon dodges Shredder's attacks and blasts Shredder with his repulser blasters. Shredder sideswipes Iron Raccoon, but Iron Raccoon punchs Shredder in the face and aims every weapon at Shredder.

"Make your move pocket knife it's over!" Said Iron Raccoon.

"This is just the beginning Iron Raccoon. Hazel will conquer the Multiverse one way or another." Said Shredder and throw a smoke bomb at Iron Raccoon.

Once the smokes clear Shredder is gone. "Aw man this sucks!" Said Iron Raccoon.

"I agree sir." Said a voice with a robotic British accent.

"Who said that?" Iron Raccoon asked.

"Oh where are my manners? I am CAL I am like JARVIS in the Iron man movies." CAL answered.

"Ok Cal what did the Decepticons and Foot Clan take?" Iron Raccoon asked.

"That was a book of spells from Sugar Rush." CAL replied.

"That's not good." Said Iron Raccoon.

"Iron Raccoon this is Optimus Prime what happened?" Optimus Prime asked on the comm.

"Th Cons and Foot took a book of spells from Sugar Rush. This one gets worst they're working for Hazel." Said Iron Raccoon and flies through a universal bridge. "See you guys later."

Back at the Justice Rangers' location. "Who ever that guy is? He's good." Said Bulkhead.

"(Beeps)" Said Bumblebee.

"He's a alley to us and he'll be help for us." Said Tahu.

The Toa Nuva and Team Prime go through the universal bridge back to headquarters.

**Rigby: Aw yeah! That was awesome!**

**Me: Yeah it was! Plus Sea Eagle will know Hazel's back story for his Kingdom hearts and Wreck it Ralph crossover. (Me and Rigby high five each other)**

**Mordecai and Breakdown walk in.**

**Mordecai: Dude that was so cool how you beat up the cons and Foot!**

**Breakdown: Yeah love it. **

**Me: Anyway please review and **

**All: Stay Frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4 Iron Raccoon vs Predaking

**Me: Alright here's the new chapter of Iron Raccoon.**

**Rigby: Yeah, by the way did you see Iron Man 3?**

**Me: Yeah it was awesome so many Iron Man armors!**

**Rigby: We should put that in the story.**

**Me: No, I'm not gonna copy off the movie. But I'll save that for the 12 moonstones trilogy.**

**Rigby: The sequel after All star punch time explosion?**

**Me: That's it, I got two chapters left until it's finished.**

**Rigby: Good story me, Mordecai, Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, Muscle man and High Five ghost become Wreckers.**

**Me: Rigby I haven't told my readers about Muscle man and Fives becoming Wreckers.**

**Rigby: Sorry man.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter, while I beat up Rigby.**

Mordecai and Rigby are in the coffee shop drinking coffee and Eileen walks up to their table. "Hey guys how's the coffee?" Eileen asked.

"Good." Mordecai and Rigby both answered.

"Hey Eileen I heard from Tahu the Decepticons and Foot clan are working together." Said Mordecai.

"That's odd those two working together, they would never see eye to eye with each other, literally." Said Eileen.

"Good one, but that Iron Raccoon guy came in and save their butts." Said Rigby.

"Yeah he's so dreamy, I would take his faceplate off make out with him." Said Eileen getting those dreamy eyes.

"Yeah but Mordecai and I are Wreckers and he's a lone wolf." Said Rigby.

"Yeah but he has lasers, rockets, jets and other stuff." Said Eileen and walks away.

"So what were the Decepticons and Foot Clan doing in Po-Metru?" Rigby asked.

"Ultra Magnus told me they found a book of spells. What would they want with a book of spells?" Mordecai wondered and it hits him like a lightening bolt. "Of course they're working for Hazel Bittersweet."

"I should have known after I beated Shredder." Said Rigby.

"Wait you weren't with the Toa Nuva and Team Prime, you were in Sugar Rush. What's going on?" Said Mordecai.

Rigby was hesitating but couldn't find a answer. "I gotta go!" Rigby reported and ran out of the coffee shop.

"That was odd even for Rigby. But what did Rigby mean after he beated up Shredder? Something doesn't make sense." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile Rigby was running back to the park in a rush. "I got to tell Beezle about this." Rigby thought. But he hears wings flapping from a distance and hides in a shadowy alley and sees a black metal dragon with some orange on his wings, neck, legs, and tail. "Predaking? What is he doing here? He's heading for the park time to suit up." Said Rigby.

Meanwhile at the park Predaking, Ripclaw and Lazerback are attacking the park. Breakdown and XJ-8 are shooting at the three Predacons but their shots are not working against the beasts. "Your weapons are no match for us." Said Ripclaw.

Mordecai arrives on the battleground with the Mordo-sword in his hands. "Predaking and his goons looking ugly as always." Said Mordecai.

Predaking growls at Mordecai and shoots fireballs at him. Mordecai dodges the fireballs and swings energy slashes at Predaking. Lazerback sees Pops and pounces on him but Iron Raccoon shows up and kicks Lazerback in the face. "Alright I'm gonna be 'dragon' your asses out of here." Said Iron Raccoon.

"The Iron Raccoon." Predaking growled.

Iron Raccoon shoots missiles at Ripclaw and Lazerback, then he grabs Ripclaw by the tail and swings her around like Homer Simpson did in that episode where he's at a rock an roll fantasy camp. Then throws Ripclaw at Lazerback. "Enough of this get what we came for, I'll take care of the pest." Said Predaking.

Iron Raccoon and Predacon square off Mexican standoff style. Iron Raccoon shoots Predaking in the chest. Predaking shoots fireballs out of his mouth, but Iron Raccoon puts his shield up and blocks the attacks. Iron Raccoon shoots a uni-beam at Predaking's face. Predaking growls swats Iron Raccoon to the side. Ripclaw and Lazerback show up with a chest in their hands. "Predaking we got the chest!" Ripclaw reported.

"Good let's go!" Said Predaking grabbing the chest flying away with Ripclaw. Lazerback takes a universal bridge.

Iron Raccoon flies up to Predaking and Ripclaw. "Predaking and Ripclaw I order you two to surrender the chest!" Iron Raccoon shouted.

Predaking turns around and shoots a fireball at Iron Raccoon, gets hit by the fire and falls down to the forest. "No way man!" Said Predaking then he and Ripclaw laugh.

In the darkest part of Sugar Rush in a dark castle Hazel Bittersweet is brewing up a potion in her caldron. "My potion is almost done all I need is a few more things." Said Hazel.

Predaking, Lazerback and Ripclaw enter the tower and place the chest in front of her. "Here you go, boss, Skips didn't put up a fight." Said Lazerback.

Hazel opens the chest and grabs the magic quil feather. "Perfect, all I need now is a mole's toenails." Said Hazel putting the feather in the caldron.

"What does this potion will do for us?" Starscream asked.

"It will make you all better like the Extremis from Iron man 3." Hazel answered.

"Hey boss you wanted a mole and I found your mole." Said Cyclonus handing her a picture of Eileen.

"She's perfect." Said Hazel smirking evilly.

Meanwhile back in the park Mordecai is woods looking for Iron Raccoon and finds his armor opened. "Dude where's the pilot?" Mordecai asked while hiding in the bushes.

Rigby arrvies with a bucket of water and pours it on the armor. "Now my armor is not sizzling hot." Said Rigby.

"Rigby? You're the Iron Raccoon?" Mordecai asked while emerging from the bushes.

"No I'm not!" Rigby yelled out.

"Then explain the armor then." Said Mordecai.

"I found it and the guy inside of it wanted me to pour water on it while he's taking a leek." Said Rigby.

Mordecai crossed his arms and rolled his eyes he's not buying it. "Fine! I'm the Iron Raccoon happy?!" Said Rigby.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Said Mordecai raising his right hand.

"Really?" Rigby asked.

"I'm your best friend. Plus if I got super powers and became a hero you wouldn't tell anyone." Said Mordecai.

"True, alright what did the Predacons steal?" Rigby asked turning his armor a arc reactor like device. (A/N: I forgot to mention Rigby's armor is a combination of the Iron Man armor and the apex armor)

"Skips' stuff." Mordecai answered.

"The Predacons could be working for Hazel Bittersweet." Said Rigby.

"Three teams working together. That's bad." Said Mordecai.

"We should tell Tahu and the others." Rigby suggested.

**Rigby: Dude what the H?!**

**Me: Oh come on Rigby it's just Mordecai he won't tell anyone.**

**Mordecai: Yeah dude it's just between you and me. Hey Smoke I heard that you and Theacplanner are gonna do a story about Spider-Jay and Iron Raccoon working together.**

**Me: Yeah he's doing his version and I'm doing mine so stay tuned for that.**

**Mordecai: Are you gonna get started on that?**

**Me: The pieces are there, I just need to put them together.**

**Mordecai and Rigby: Got it.**

**Me: So please review and **

**All 3: Stay Frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5 Rock Candy

**Me: Hey here's the new chapter of Iron Raccoon.**

**Rigby: Yeah, in the last chapter Mordecai knows I'm the Iron Raccoon.**

**Mordecai: Yeah, this chapter will feature Rigby fighting Hazel Bityersweet.**

**Me: That's right Mordecai, by the way I'm thinking about making either you, Bart, Bender or Ransack a assassin in a future story of mine.**

**Mordecai: Ah yeah that's so cool.**

**Me: If you get picked, I put up a poll of who will be the assassin in my story and it will be up for two weeks. **

**Bart: I would like to say eat my shorts losers.**

**Me: You have to wait two weeks Bart.**

**Bart: Well this bites.**

**Me: Anyway onto the chapter.**

Mordecai and Rigby are in the heroic mug; a pub in multiverse space that the Justice Rangers hang out to get a bite or a drink. Mordecai and Rigby are drinking root beer and ordered nachos. "So what did the Predacons take from Skips'?" Rigby asked.

"They took Skips' chest filled with magical stuff." Mordecai answered.

"What would those stupid dragons want with Skips' stuff?" Rigby asked.

"My guess that they're working for that witch Hazel Bittersweet." Mordecai suggested.

"Same with the Decepticons and Foot Clan." Rigby replied.

"Wait Megatron and the Shredder working together? What's going on?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know, but we have stop them before they collect anymore magic objects." Rigby answered.

Mordecai and Rigby are getting a text from Gloyd they both gasped and look at each other. "Hazel!" Mordecai and Rigby reported.

In Sugar Rush Hazel is attacking the town square and walks up to the statue of Vanellope. "Hello Vanellope, this what I'm gonna do to the real you." Said Hazel shooting the statue with a flaming marshmallow. She finds a Swiss white chocolate bar, she wanna gonna pick it up but a energy blast hits her.

Hazel turns around and sees Mordecai with the Mordo-sword in his hand. "Step away from the statute." Said Mordecai.

Hazel doesn't say anything but she smirks evily and summons two chocolate blades. "Let's see how good you are with a sword." Said Hazel and charges at Mordecai.

Mordecai blocks Hazel's strike and kicks her in the gut. Mordecai swings his sword like a X but Hazel dodges the attack and kicks Mordecai in the nuts. Mordecai drops to the ground moaning in pain. Hazel walks up Mordecai to finish him off but Iron Raccoon shows up and kicks her to ground. Wheeljack and Rancis arrive on the scene and aim at Hazel. "Game over Hazel, give up now and we won't hurt you." Said Rancis.

Hazel smirks evily. "I would say the same for you." Said Hazel and says something in a language that the four boys wouldn't understand and when she was finished everything looks normal.

"Is that the best you got?" Wheeljack asked. Then they hear footsteps coming from a distance, and when it got closer it was a rock candy monster. "Scrap."

The rock candy golem roars while Hazel grabs the chocolate bar and drives away in her green candied apple kart. Iron Raccoon chases her while the other three have to battle the rock candy golem. "I got a plan, distract it." Said Wheeljack.

"Seriously?!" Rancis questioned.

"Trust me guys." Said Wheeljack and Mordecai and Rancis nodded in agreement and distract the rock candy monster.

Meanwhile Iron Raccoon is shooting at Hazel but she put a shielding spell on herself. "I hate that chick so much!" Iron Raccoon shouted then an idea popped in his head. "Hm hm hm hm." He turned left and out of Hazel's sights.

"Good I lost him." Said Hazel.

Iron Raccoon gets in front of Hazel's kart and gets ready to punch. "Red means stop!" Iron Raccoon shouted and punches Hazel's kart in the front and Hazel gets shot out of her kart and slides on the ground.

"Son of a glitch." Said Hazel getting up from the ground.

Iron Raccoon takes out every weapon he got and aims at Hazel. "Game over Bittersweet!" Iron Raccoon shouted.

"It's not over for you see I need one more piece for the puzzle your friend Eileen." Said Hazel.

"I'm gonna let you hurt her." Said Iron Raccoon.

Then a light blue bird like drone shows up and shoots at Iron Raccoon. Iron Raccoon tries to shoot it but he couldn't shoot Laserbeak down and when Lasebeak leaves the scene, Iron Raccoon turns to Hazel but she's gone. "Aw man!" Iron Raccoon cried out and took his armor off. "Why is Hazel after Eileen? I have to tell Mordecai." Said Rigby and runs back to the town square. Soundwave is watching Rigby run back to the town square on a candy cane tree. He knows that Rigby is the Iron Raccoon.

Back in the town square Rancis is throw explosive Kitarangs at the monster and Mordecai swings energy waves at the monster. "Wheeljack better hurry up! My arm's getting tired!" Said Mordecai.

Wheeljack is on the top of a building. "Hey ugly!" Wheeljack shouted.

The rock candy monster turns around and roars at Wheeljack. Wheeljack throws his one grenade in the rock candy monster's mouth. "Two words frag mint." Said Wheeljack then take cover and same with Mordecai and Rancis. The rock candy monster explodes and nothing is left but chucks and dust.

"You took your sweet time Wheeljack." Mordecai snapped.

"Believe me I had to find the right building for the job." Said Wheeljack.

Rigby arrives at the town square and sees the what's left of the rock candy monster. "Let me guess Wheeljack?" Rigby asked.

"Wheeljack." Mordecai and Rancis answered.

"Anyway Mordecai can I talk to you at the coffee shop?" Rigby asked.

"Oh sure, you guys call Felix and Ralph to clean the mess." Said Mordecai.

"Sure thing I was gonna call Bulkhead too." Said Wheeljack.

Meanwhile in Hazel's castle Hazel is putting the white Swiss chocolate bar in the caldron. "Almost done, all I need is Eileen." Said Hazel.

Soundwave walks and shows Hazel, where Eileen works. "She works at a coffee shop good work Soundwave." Said Hazel. Soundwave shows Rigby taking his armor off. "Oh looks like we found out who the Iron Raccoon is." She smirks evily.

**Rigby: Aw man now the bad guys know my secret!**

**Me: Sorry Rigs, but I'm just trying to make the story good.**

**Rigby: So how's the Spider-Jay and Iron Raccoon team up story going?**

**Me: I'm working on it.**

**Wheeljack: Plus I said the best line ever.**

**Me: Yeah and you're gonna get your own story where you team up with another hero.**

**Wheeljack: Do we have to hold auditions?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Wheeljack: I'll give it a shot. Plus Sea Eagle said you should do a Iron Raccoon and that Rancis Fluggerbutter Arkham city story you did a while back.**

**Me: Sounds like a good idea, I'll give it a shot. So please review and **

**All 3: Stay frosty!**


	6. Chapter 6 Taken

**Mordecai, Rigby, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Crumplezone, Ransack, Rancis, Gloyd and I exit the movie theratre laughing.**

**Ransack: That was an awesome movie!**

**Wheeljack: Yeah the part where Alan sings at his dad's funeral was funny.**

**Mordecai: Yeah that part where the wolf pack was handcuffed and Alan yells can't you take Stu instead. That was funny too.**

**Me: I love the part where Phil and Alan are climbing down to the balcony and Alan almost died.**

**Crumplezone: I would do that.**

**Rigby: Up next is the internship, the heat, the wolverine, Pacfic rim, and Thor the dark world.**

**Me: (Notice the readers) Oh hey guys we just saw the hangover part 3 it's so funny.**

**Bulkhead: Yeah way better than the second a great movie to end a triolgy.**

**Gloyd: What about the dark knight rises?**

**Bulkhead: That one too.**

**Me: Anyway let's get started on the new chapter of Iron Raccoon.**

**Rigby: Aw yeah!**

**Me: Alright in the last chapter the villains found out Rigby is the Iron Raccoon.**

**Rancis: Why did you do that?**

**Me: Think of it this way, when a villain find out about a Hero's identity his love ones are in danger.**

**Wheeljack: Let's get this show on the road.**

Mordecai and Rigby are at the coffee shop with a newspaper covering their heads. "Hazel is after Eileen?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I think it's something to do with witchcraft." Said Rigby. Mordecai gives the 'really?' look. "Oh come on I'm not a professor."

"We got to keep Eileen safe from Hazel, the cons, the foot and the Predacons." Said Mordecai.

"We can put her in the sewers." Rigby suggested.

"That's a stupid idea Rigby." Said a familiar voice, Mordecai and Rigby put down the newspaper and see Prowl across from them. Prowl is a cyber ninja from another transfomers universe, he sacrifice himself and he ended up in the Transformers Prime universe and got a job in the park.

"Dude how long have you been there?" Rigby asked.

"Let see about 10 minutes." Prowl answered. "And don't worry your secret is safe with me." Mordecai and Rigby look at each other in confusion.

"You know about my secret?" Rigby asked.

"Yes, cyber ninja remember." Prowl replied.

"Listen Prowl we need to keep Eileen safe from Hazel, Decepticons, the foot clan, and the Predacons." Said Mordecai.

"I understand, I also found some info on Hazel Bittersweet." Said Prowl.

"You did?" Mordecai and Rigby asked in union.

"Of course, I went into the code room and found out she had a crush on Rancis, but Rancis rejected her even those he wanted Vanellope to be his girlfriend." Prowl explained. "Then one day Taffyta poured Cherry sauce on her for a prank."

"Just like that movie." Said Rigby.

"Carrie?" Mordecai asked and Rigby nods in approval.

"And she went on a rampage and you know the rest of the story." Said Prowl.

"Yeah we do." Said Rigby.

They hear a window break and see Hazel kidnapping Eileen. "Help me!" Eileen cried out.

Mordecai, Rigby and Prowl get up from their seats and run outside and they see Predaking and Dogpound. "Let her go Hazel!" Prowl demanded.

"Ok, but you have to catch me first." Said Hazel and flew away on her broomstick.

"Put on the suit." Said Prowl.

Rigby puts his armor on and begins to chase Hazel. Prowl hands Mordecai the Mordo-sword and they get ready to battle Dogpound and Predaking. "You didn't think this through did you?" Mordecai asked.

"No I did, find Dogpound's weakness and use it againist him." Said Prowl.

Meanwhile Hazel is flying away and Iron Raccoon has her on his sights. "I can't use my weapons, I could hurt Eileen." Rigby thought.

Hazel shoots flaming marshmallows at Iron Raccoon, he dodges the shots and boost his thrusters to grab Eileen. Hazel throw a melted marshmallow on his helmet, Iron Raccoon is trying to get the marshmallow off his face and takes it off his faceplate. He looks around and doesn't see Hazel or Eileen anywhere. "No!" Rigby shouted.

Back at the house Mordecai, Rigby and Prowl are in a their room. "What do you mean you lost them?!" Mordecai asked.

"She threw a melted marshmallow on my face." Said Rigby.

"Great Hazel's is gonna kill Eileen or something." Said Mordecai covering his face with hands.

"Actually while you we're chasing Hazel, I placed a tracking device on Predaking so we can find Hazel." Prowl explained.

"Sweet! We does the wicked witch of the west live?" Rigby asked.

"The black licorse forest of Sugar Rush." Prowl answered.

Mordecai and Rigby get scared looks on their faces. "Why did I had a feeling you we're gonna say that?" Rigby asked worried.

"Look I know you're scared, but that what makes us brave, remember Death Bear? I was scared but I knew had to stop Death Bear was killing us. I was a hero to our friends. Rigby you got a date with destiny will you go or not?" Said Mordecai.

Rigby thought about it for a moment and he knew what he has to do. "Let's do this." Said Rigby.

**Rigby: Aw yeah! I'm gonna kick some bad guy butt.**

**Prowl: True but we don't know what Hazel is up too?**

**Me: I'll reveal it in the next chapter Prowl.**

**Mordecai: Hey Smoke don't you have some future stories?**

**Me: Ah yes, Lone Sugar Rush Ranger and Taffyta's revenge.**

**Rancis: So Gloyd is gonna be a badass like me?**

**Mordecai: Yeah and I plus Ralph's a badass too, I read Eagle's story the Wrecker not bad there's a reason Rigby, Ralph, Rancis, Vanellope, Muscle man, High five ghost and I became Wreckers.**

**Me: That's my stories Mordecai, plus you and the Wreckers are gonna save the Disney universe in a future story of mine. I haven't figure out the name but it's in there.**

**Rigby: That's awesome.**

**Me: So please review and **

**All except Prowl: Stay Frosty!**


	7. Chapter 7 The suit and I are one

**Me: What up Joes I'm here with a new chapter of Iron Raccoon. **

**Rigby: Aw yeah! Time to kick some villain butt.**

**Me: Got that right Rigby.**

**Rigby: Also I can't wait for your new stories man.**

**Me: They'll be up soon Rigs on to the chapter.**

Mordecai, Rigby and Prowl are in Sugar Rush, they're walking through the black licorse forest. They see two crows and they yell out. "Die! Die! Die!" Then they fly away.

"Did those crows say we're gonna die?" Mordecai asked.

"I thought I was going crazy?" Said Rigby.

They kept walking until they reached Hazel's dark chocolate castle. "She lives in a castle? I thought she would live in a cave." Said Rigby.

"Same here." Said Mordecai.

"Plus how are we gonna get pass the guards?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai starts to think and thought of an idea. "I got an idea." Said Mordecai.

10 minutes later Mordecai is dressed like a foot clan ninja and Prowl uses his hologram projector to disguise himself as Vehicon and walk in the castle. Rigby has his armor on and puts his sleath mode on and enters the window. Mordecai and Prowl find the staircase to the dungeon and see Eileen in cell. "Pst Eileen." Said Mordecai.

"Don't hurt me!" Eileen panicked.

Mordecai and Prowl take their disguises off. "It's us." Said Mordecai.

"Mordecai where's Rigby?" Eileen asked.

"He's here. But we're gonna get you out first." Said Mordecai.

"All we need is a key." Said Prowl.

Mordecai takes a few steps back and takes a running start and breaks down the door. "Thanks guys." Said Eileen exiting her cell.

"No problem let's get out of here." Said Mordecai.

Then Hazel and some candied apple guards appear out of nowhere. "No stay, the party just begun." Said Hazel.

"Oh snap." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai, Prowl, and Eileen are tied up and they see Adorabeezle next to them. " Hey guys what's up." Said Adorabeezle.

"Hm, that's odd where's the Iron Raccoon? Or should I say Rigby." Said Hazel.

"We're looking for him." Said the candied apple guard.

"Wait why are you looking for Rigby?" Eileen asked.

"Because Rigby is the Iron Raccoon, he's been ruining my plan to destroy Vanellope." Said Hazel.

"Wait Rigby is the Iron Raccoon?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah and Beezle built him the armor." Said Hazel.

"Wait you gave Rigby that armor?" Mordecai asked.

"You guys mistreat him and he needs to protect himself." Adorabeezle explained.

The Vehicons grab Eileen and they clip her toe nails. "Perfect, now to put these in my potion." Said Hazel and puts Eileen's toenails in the potion. "The potion is complete now drink my friends." Said Hazel.

The Decepticons, Foot clan, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Him drink the potion and they started to get weak. "What's happening to us?" Karai asked.

"I lied, the potion doesn't make you stronger, it will make me stronger." Hazel explained.

"You tricked us." Said Mojo Jojo.

"The Predacons were in on this too. I needed your powers and abilities to destroy Vanellope." Said Hazel.

"You won't get away with it!" Mordecai replied.

"I already have." Said Hazel. "Now if you excuse me I have a date with vengeance." She gets her broom and flies out.

"We have to warn Vanellope." Said Adorabeezle.

"Yeah but we're tied up." Said Eileen.

Then Iron Raccoon uncloaks himself and takes his faceplate off. "Hey guys what's up?" Said Rigby.

"Dude Hazel tricked the cons, foot, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him and they lost their powers and abilities to that potion." Said Mordecai.

"That's not good." Said Rigby.

"The only way to break the spell is to defeat her battle and our powers and abilities are back." Him explained.

"Got it, I'll meet you guys at the speedway." Said Rigby putting his faceplate on and flies away.

Meanwhile at the speedway the Toa Nuva, Warpath, Perceptor, Sideswipe, Dinobots, Rowdyruff boys, Team Prime, park workers, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun are waiting for Vanellope to give her speech at the random roster race. "Hello fellow racers!" Said Vanellope.

Then Hazel arrives on the scene and the sky turns dark. "Hello fellow racers and Justice Rangers." Said Hazel.

"Hazel Bittersweet." Said Vanellope.

"That's right and I am here to destroy you." Said Hazel.

Predaking arrives in dragon mode and roars. "Scrap." Said Wheeljack.

"That's right you're all gonna die." Said Hazel. Iron Raccoon flies in and punches Hazel in the face and knocks her off her broom. "I hate you." Said Hazel.

"Get in line." Said Iron Raccoon.

Then Mordecai, Prowl and Eileen arrive just on time. "I don't think so Bittersweet." Said Mordecai with a mullet and cut off jeans on.

"Death kwon do." Said Predaking and transforms into robot mode. "The blue jay is mine." He growls and gives Mordecai a glare and an army of candied apple brutes show up.

"Margaret, you and Eileen must take the candy citizens to game central station until this is over." Said Tahu. Margaret and Eileen nod in aproval and leads the fans to game central station.

The Justice Rangers start the battle with the candied apple brutes. Muscle man kicks one in the face and throws the candied apple brute at the jumbotron. Ultra Magnus smashes a brute into pieces with the forge of Solus prime. XJ-8 melts the candied apple brute with her heat version. Mordecai chases down Predaking and their weapons clash and have a sword fight. Iron Raccoon finds Hazel and throws a punch, but Hazel grabs his fist and pounds him to the ground.

"You can't stop me. I'm unstoppable, invincible, and" Hazel gets cut off when Iron Raccoon shoots a missile at her.

"You talk too much." Said Iron Raccoon.

Hazel gets back up and she's mad. "Now you have to deal with me you fool and all the powers of hell!" Hazel shouted and turned into a black dragon with a green underbelly.

"She looks nice in dragon form." Said Predaking. "But I'm not in love with her."

Mordecai punches Predaking in the face. Then Predaking transforms to dragon mode and grabs Mordecai and flies to diet cola mountain and when they reach the mountain he throws Mordecai on top of the mentos surface. "Let's settle this hear and now." Said Predaking and transforms to robot mode.

"Game on." Said Mordecai drawing his sword and charge at him.

Back on the speedway Iron Raccoon is trying to battle Hazel (dragon form) and shields himself from the fire that Hazel (dragon form) is shooting out of her mouth. "How do I kill a dragon?" Rigby asked himself and shoots lasers at Hazel.

Hazel (dragon form) swats Iron Raccoon into a Rancis' fan stand. "Sir the only weakness of a dragon is the underbelly." CAL explained.

"Thanks for the heads up." Said Iron Raccoon.

Back at Diet Cola mountain Mordecai and Predaking are now fist fighting, Predaking throws Mordecai at a mentos wall. "Any last words?" Predaking asked.

"Yeah, this is what happened when you mixed diet cola and mentos together!" Mordecai replied and punches the ground and the mentos fall to the diet cola hot springs.

"You fool you'll die in the erruption." Said Predaking.

"As ta las vista baby." Said Mordecai and uses to death jump to escape.

"Oh scrap." Said Predaking. The erruption happens and hot cola comes out on top of the mountain.

Back on the speedway Iron Raccoon is looking for something sharp to stab Hazel in the underbelly but he found nothing. "Ok time for plan B." Said Iron Raccoon.

Hazel finds Iron Raccoon and swoops down to finish him. Iron Raccoon takes off and punches Hazel in the face. While Hazel was falling Iron Raccoon aims his repulser and shoots at Hazel's underbelly. Once she hits the ground she returns to her normal form and moans in pain. "That hurts." Said Hazel and the abilities and powers she stole go back to the Decepticons, foot clan, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him.

Vanellope walks up to Hazel. "You should be ashame of yourself." Said Vanellope.

Mordecai lands on the speedway. "Dude I think you should tell them." Said Mordecai.

"Tell us what?" Benson asked.

Predaking emerges from the top of diet cola mountain in dragon mode, he roars, flies off and grabs Hazel and escapes. "You haven't seen the last of me, Justice Rangers!" Hazel shouted from a distance.

Margaret and Eileen show up with the rest of the candy citizens of Sugar Rush. "Go ahead." Said Adorabeezle.

Iron Raccoon presses the centre of his chest and he reveals himself to his friends. "I am the Iron Raccoon. The suit and I are one." Said Rigby.

"You're the Iron Raccoon?" High five ghost asked.

"Yeah I built the armor for him and Iron Raccoon was born." Said Adorabeezle.

"Yeah me and Prowl knew too." Said Mordecai.

"Same with me." Said Eileen raising her hand.

"Thanks for saving us Rigby." Said Taffyta.

"You have to say how awesome I am." Said Rigby.

"When pigs fly." Said Taffyta.

Eileen takes her glasses off and kisses Rigby on the cheek and hugs him. "Thanks for saving me Rigby you're my hero." Said Eileen.

"No problem Eileen." Said Rigby.

A few minutes later the racers are in the middle of the random roster race. Mordecai and Rigby are talking. "So are you still gonna use the armor when we're facing against villains?" Mordecai asked.

"I'll keep it with me, I'll use it against some big villains and other stuff. But I always have the Rig-axe." Said Rigby.

"Alright but we haven't seen the last of Hazel Bittersweet." Said Mordecai.

"We'll be ready for that witch." Said Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby high five. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

Meanwhile back at Hazel's castle Hazel uses a healing potion to heal herself. "You know the master will be pissed at us." Said Predaking.

"I know that Predaking, but he's still mad at you." Said Hazel.

"Why you little!" Predaking shouted and about to choke Hazel but a dark shadowy figure arrives.

"Predaking stand down!" He demanded.

"Yes master." Predaking replied and he and Hazel bowed down.

"Hazel Bittersweet, you have failed me." Said the master.

"Master, the raccoon happened." Said Hazel.

"I don't care if a trash eating creature defeated you, I want you to destroy the Justice Rangers." Said the master.

"Understood master." Said Hazel.

"Excellent do not fail me." Said the master and disappears.

Predaking chuckles at Hazel. "And Starscream called me a mindless beast. You just got told." Said Predaking.

"Shut up we have work to do." Said Hazel as she and Predaking walk to the potion room.

**Me: There you go Iron Raccoon is finished.**

**Rigby: So it's over?**

**Me: Yep over.**

**Mordecai: What story is next on your list?**

**Me: Hm I would have to say either blue jay assassin, Spider-Jay and Iron Raccoon team up, Epic Wreckers, or the hunt for Shockwave.**

**Mordecai: Can't wait for those stories.**

**Me: Anyway please review and **

**All 3: Stay frosty!**


End file.
